1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ink refill assembly, and particularly to a pull handle of an ink refill cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional refill operation for an ink cartridge, a syringe with an injection needle is used; when the pull handle of the syringe is pulled, ink will be sucked into the cylinder thereof; then, an ink-injection needle of the syringe will be plugged into a refill hole of an ink cartridge, and then push the pull handle down so as to inject a suitable quantity of ink into the ink cartridge.
In a conventional ink refill assembly filed by the applicant of this U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,597B1, the refill assembly includes an outer cylinder and an ink cylinder mounted in the outer cylinder; one end of the outer cylinder has a pull lug, while other end thereof has an ink-injection nozzle to facilitate the ink cylinder to plug into the inside of the outer cylinder; the ink cylinder and the outer cylinder are in contact with each other by means of a ruble ring to prevent from leaking between the two cylinders. The upper part of the ink cylinder has a ring-flange portion. During refilling operation, one hand holds the outer cylinder of the refill assembly, and the thumb can push or pull the ring-flange portion; in that case, the refilling operation with a single hand would be hindered as a result of the user""s hand having different size and the vacuum force in the refill assembly. During the commercialized period, the structure of the ink cylinder of the ink cartridge was modified several times, and it is necessary to used two hands to operate it, i.e., one hand holds the outer cylinder of the refill assembly, while other hand pulls the grip stud of the ink cylinder, and it is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,691 B1; in the aforesaid application, the refill assembly is substantially a medical syringe improved partially. A user can operate it as the same way of using a syringe to increase the inner pressure in the ink cartridge; after the refill assembly is removed from the ink cartridge, the refill hole thereof would have ink leaked out or sputtered out.
The prime object of the present invention is to provide a pull handle of an ink refill cylinder, in which the pull lug ring of the outer cylinder of the refill assembly is mounted in a positioning groove and a positioning ring surface furnished in the pull handle; the grip stud and two symmetrical pull surfaces on the outer end of the ink cylinder are extended in a rectangular hollow space of the pull handle; the index finger and the middle finger are put on the two pull surfaces of the ink cylinder, while the thumb is put on the push top of the pull handle; then, one hand can pull the ink cylinder to start refilling ink into the ink cartridge.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pull handle of an ink refill cylinder, in which the pull handle includes two symmetrical rectangular frame members; one end thereof is furnished with clamp plates having a positioning groove end a positioning ring surface; the positioning groove is used for fastening a pull lug ring of the outer cylinder of the refill assembly; the positioning ring surface will be in close contact with the outer cylinder of the refill assembly. After the two symmetrical rectangular frame members are assembled together, the outer cylinder and the pull handle will also be assembled together into one piece firmly.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pull handle of an ink refill cylinder, in which the ink cylinder of the refill assembly is used for filling ink; both sides of the ink cylinder are furnished with flat surfaces respectively, and the tail end thereof has a grip stud, under which two curved surfaces are furnished to facilitate an index finger and a middle ginger to hold, while the thumb of a user is put on the push top of the pull handle so as to pull the ink cylinder to move.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pull handle of an ink refill cylinder, in which the clamp plates of the two symmetrical rectangular frame members are furnished with a positioning groove and a positioning ring surface, and they are designed to fit in with the pull lug ring of the outer cylinder of the refilling assembly so as to have the outer cylinder of the refill assembly clamped between the positioning groove and the positioning ring surface of the two symmetrical rectangular frame members.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a pull handle of an ink refill cylinder, in which the clamp plates of the two symmetrical rectangular frame members are furnished with a positioning groove and a positioning ring surface, and such groove and positioning ring surface are used to fit in with the pull lug ring of the outer cylinder of a medical syringe so as to have the outer cylinder of the syringe fastened between the positioning groove and the positioning ring surface of the two symmetrical rectangular frame members.